


Our little dance

by ca_te



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy was trying to braid Ed's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).



> Inspired by the picture below. Written for the birthday of Tierfal, one of the most amazing people I've ever met<3

art by Bambi Takada

 

“You done, yet?”

Roy sighed and kept his gaze focused on the task at hand.

“C’mon, we don’t have all day, you freaking hair pervert!”

“Stay still, Ed!”

Edward made a show of sighing but stilled himself and kept reading the newspaper. A smile tugged at Roy’s lips at the thought that five years before, hell probably only one year before, Ed would have snarled at him for even trying to touch his hair. Indeed, back then Roy would have never allowed himself to.

It had always been like that when it came to Fullmetal, a constant dance, one step forward and two steps backwards. First he was simply a kid, soul burning with the need to fix things, to fix his brother, refusing to trust anyone; then he was a boy, stubborn and amazingly powerful and, yet, so innocent at his core that most of the time Roy was sure he would taint him simply by brushing past him.

And he certainly couldn’t pinpoint when the awe for the fact that Ed had discended to Hell and come back up at the age of eleven and the thought that the military could use such a natural talent morphed first into the _need_ to protect him and his battered heart and then into a barely constrained _need_ to have him around, to keep him close. Roy had always tried to keep himself detached; you tend to learn that when they send you to fight as a human weapon and you come back with your shoulders heavy with the weight of countless burned bodies.

But with Ed…Ed had simply crashed through the walls, brought down the whole freaking house with him, without asking for permission, without apologies.

_“Do it, Mustang!”_

_The floor shook underneath their feet, debris starting to rain down on them. Roy looked at Ed, his eyes like smoldering flames in the flickering emergency light._

_“Fullmetal?”_

_It was one of the most dangerous missions they had embarked in the past years; twisted alchemy that made Roy’s bile boil and Ed ache and scream._

_Ed’s automail hand closed around the lapel of his jacket, holding tight._

_“Do it, because this time…it’s going to be a fucking mess and if I don’t make it…”_

_Roy’s breath caught in his throat as his brain finally processed what Ed was asking. And in that moment, walls crumbling around them, he didn’t wonder how Ed knew, he din’t think that he was barely sixteen, didn’t ask anything, he simply leaned down and kissed him. Desperate and hard, trying to press past Ed’s dry lips all the words that he couldn’t possibily say._

_It turned out they managed to survive and Roy found himself gulping down clean air outside of the half-collapsed building, Ed pressed against him, cheecks furiously red and his hands twisting the uniform’s fabric and not letting go of it._

“You dead back there, old man?”

Ed’s voice pulled him back from his reverie and Roy tugged at the golden strands a bit harder. He grinned when a yelp echoed against the tiles of the kitchen.

“You, bastard…”

“I’m almost finished, Ed, be a good boy!”

“I don’t even understand why you insist in braiding my hair! You must have some fucking hair kink or somethin’!”

Ed’s hair was fine and incredibly soft and, indeed, Roy loved it; the way it felt under his palms when he caressed it as Ed fell asleep, the way it scattered on the pillow as they moved together, the way it caught the light when the sun was high and Ed tilted his head just so.

“Done.”

Ed’s flesh hand came up to feel the braid and his fingers brushed against Roy’s. Without saying anything Ed linked them together and gave them a light squeeze. Roy smiled and kissed Ed’s knuckles.

“Jeez, you’re such a girl sometimes, Roy!”

He turned in his seat and there was no one who said Roy’s name like that, no one who managed to smile and glare at the same time and Roy felt absurdly grateful that he was the one who got to see it all. The one who was allowed to be close to the amazing, dangerous, stunning creature that Ed was.


End file.
